lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
EVERYDAY MAGIC
Izumi's character song. Song: EVERYDAY MAGIC By: Izumi Sena CV: Tsubasa Yonaga Cover: Song: Lyrics Japanese = 一緒に歩いていこう…キミとならEVERYDAY MAGIC! 今、思い出したよ…あの時笑ったことを 二人もう一度、同じシーンを描くときまで なんとなく日々を過ごしていた景色が 眩しく輝いて、世界が広がっていく 運命だって今なら言えるんだ この心の扉の鍵を持っていたキミとなら だからずっとね、そばにいてよ！ホントにそう思えたんだ 描く夢の鼓動、そっと重ねてくれたから 悩んだりしちゃうけれど、もう諦めたりしないよ まっすぐ歩いていこう、もっと自分を信じたら もっと好きになってくんだよね！ だって知らなかったんだよ、あの時笑ったことが キミの大切な想いを支えてたって 「ありがとう」はね、こっちから言わせてよ 大切な夢をね、キミが支えてくれた！ 運命だって素直に伝えるよ この心の扉の鍵を持っていた人だから… だからずっとね、離れないで！ホントの気持ち気づいたよ 描く夢の様に、きっと奇跡だったんだよね 突然の出逢いだけど永遠に変わっていくってね 一緒に信じられる、こんなコトってあったんだ 毎日が魔法にかかるよ！ 運命だって笑顔で伝えたら 知らなかった自分に逢えた…ホラ、世界が変わってく！ だからずっとね、そばにいてよ！ホントにそう思ったんだ 描く夢の鼓動、ギュッと重ねてくれたから 突然の出逢いだけど永遠に変わっていくってね 一緒に信じられる、こんなコトってあったんだ 新しい日々の扉、開いてくれたキミとね 一緒に歩いて行こう！毎日が魔法にかかって… もっと好きになってくんだよね！ |-| Romaji = Issho ni aruiteikō… kimi tonara eburidei MAGIC! Ima, omoidashita yo… ano toki waratta koto o Futari mōichido, onaji shīn o kaku toki made Nantonaku hibi o sugoshite ita keshiki ga Mabushiku kagayaite, sekai ga hirogatte iku Unmei datte imanara ierunda Kono kokoro no tobira no kagi o motte ita kimi tonara Dakara zutto ne, soba ni iteyo! Honto ni sō omoetanda Egaku yume no kodō, sotto kasanete kuretakara Nayan dari shi chaukeredo, mō akirame tari shinai yo Massugu aruiteikō, motto jibun o shinjitara Motto suki ni natte kunda yo ne! Datte shiranakatta nda yo, ano toki waratta koto ga Kimi no taisetsuna omoi o sasaete tatte "Arigatō" wa ne, kotchi kara iwa sete yo Taisetsuna yume o ne, kimi ga sasaete kureta! Unmei datte sunao ni tsutaeru yo Kono kokoro no tobira no kagi o motte ita hitodakara… Dakara zutto ne, hanarenaide! Hontonokimochi kidzuita yo Egaku yume no yō ni, kitto kisekidatta nda yo ne Totsuzen no deaidakedo eien ni kawatte iku tte ne Issho ni shinji rareru, kon'nakototte atta nda Mainichi ga mahō ni kakaru yo! Unmei datte egao de tsutaetara Shiranakatta jibun ni aeta… hora, sekai ga kawatte ku! Dakara zutto ne, soba ni iteyo! Honto ni sō omotta nda Egaku yume no kodō, gyutto kasanete kuretakara Totsuzen no deaidakedo eien ni kawatte iku tte ne Issho ni shinji rareru, kon'nakototte atta nda Atarashī hibi no tobira, mirai kureta Kimi to ne Issho ni aruite ikou! Mainichi ga mahō ni kakatte… Motto suki ni natte kunda yo ne! |-| English = Let's walk together... If it's with you everyday will be like magic! Right now, I remember... That time when you smiled Let's stay together, untill we draw that same scene again The views I somehow saw day after day Shined brightly and expended my world This must be fate Because you're there holding the key to open the door to my heart But you know I always want to be by your side! I really think so Because of you, tommorow I will once again draw the beating of my dreams It will make me worried, but I won't give up anymore I will walk straight ahead and if you believe more in yourself You will come to love me even more But I didn't know that my smile was supporting your important feelings Let me also say "Thank you" Because you were supporting my precious dream I can honestly say now that this is fate Because you're the one who holds the key to open the door to my heart But you know don't ever leave me! I realized my true feelings It must be a miracle, drawing just like in your dreams That suddenly meeting you would change everything forever Let's believe in it together, that something like this can happen I will cast magic everday When you talked about fate with a smile I met a you I didn't knew yet... Look the world is changing! But you know I always want to be by your side! I really think so I will draw the beatings of my dreams, because you hold me tightly That suddenly meeting you would change everything forever Let's believe in it together, that something like this can happen A new door to a new day and future, together with you Let's walk togehter, I will cast magic everday Come to love me even more, alright?! Category:Music